Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for rebooting an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-105039 discloses a technique for rebooting an application program of a digital copying machine.
Assume, for example, the case where a network setting is changed in association with a change of a surrounding network configuration in an image forming apparatus that comprises a network communication function and can perform an application program (hereinafter refer as “application”). In this case, if the application is an application which uses a network, the application is required to reflect any settings. For example, if the application is an application which creates a socket based on an IP address while starting the application, the socket is required to be recreated by following the change of the IP address of the image forming apparatus. Such an application, in which a network setting is reflected while starting the application, must be rebooted if a network setting is changed while activating the application. At this time, the application that can be automatically rebooted itself is an application which corresponds to a dynamic update.
In contrast, there is an application which must be activated constantly as long as the image forming apparatus can perform the application. Since such an application does not correspond to the dynamic update, of course the application cannot be automatically rebooted itself.
Therefore, the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-105039 cannot handle for the application that cannot be automatically rebooted itself.